convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calamitous Reprise
Calamitous Reprise began on June 4, 2018, and ended on July 19, 2018. It is based on [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Breath_of_the_Wild The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild]. The untold story of the true mastermind behind the Ghirahim Incident, this event tells the tale of the Murder Game Ganondorf ran in secret, completely unknown by the greater Multiverse, and the attempt to stop him by Link, Zelda, and those involved in his twisted game. It was hosted by Yun Lee, and can be found [https://www.storytellerscircle.com/threads/calamitous-reprise.6588/ here]. Participants * Agent 47 * Akane Owari * Akuma * Asher Forrester - Fourth Death * Azel Halgal * Celica - Ninth Death * Clark Kent * Darius - Fourth Death * Diana Prince - Third Death * Ellie Phimister * Enu - Seventh Death * Fred Flintstone - Ninth Death * General Grievous * Guy Cecil * Jin - Second Death * Kaito Momota * Ken Masters - First Death * Kokkoro - Eighth Death * Lyndis - Fourth Death * Nadeshiko Kagamihara * Nia - Fourth Death * Peter Parker (α) - Ninth Death * Peter Parker (β) - Ninth Death * Reimu Hakurei * Rex - Fourth Death * Selesia Upitira - Ninth Death * Shallot * Shovel Knight * Silque * Teruteru Hanamura - Fifth Death * The Drifter * Thor Odinson - Sixth Death * Wakaba Nogi * Yuuki - Eighth Death Death Order Ken Masters - Died! Innocent! '''TICK-TOCK BOMBED!' Jin - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!' Diana of Themyscira - ''Died! Innocent! '''DROWNED!' Asher Forrester - ''Died! Innocent! '''VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE!' Darius - ''Died! Innocent! '''SLICED CLEAN THROUGH!' Lyndis - ''Died! Innocent! '''IMPALED!' Nia - ''Died! Innocent! '''BLUDGEONED!' Rex - ''Died! Innocent! '''SLASHED ACROSS THE CHEST!' Teruteru Hanamura - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''SHOT IN THE HEAD!' Thor Odinson - ''Died! Innocent! '''POISONED BY MALICE!' Enu - ''Murdered! Agent! '''SUFFOCATED!' Kokkoro - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''SUFFOCATED!' Yuuki - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''KNOCKED OUT AND DROWNED!' Peter Parker - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''BEATEN TO DEATH!' Peter Parker - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''BEATEN TO DEATH!' Selesia Upitira - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''BEATEN TO DEATH!' Celica - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''BEATEN TO DEATH!' Fred Flintstone - ''Murdered! Innocent! '''BEATEN TO DEATH!' Other Characters * Bludo * Brook * Dell Honne * Efi Oladele * Ganondorf * Great Deku Tree * Hino * Impa * Kass * King Dorephan * Lee * Link * Linkle * Magda * Mantis * Mata Hari * Mephistopheles * Oichi * Paya * Prince Sidon * Princess Zelda * Riju * Robbie * Yunobo Chapter Details '''Chapter One - "Reawakening"' Chapter Two - "Rescue" Chapter Three - "Reckoning" Chapter Four - "Retribution" Chapter Five - "Rectify" Chapter Six - "Return" Final Chapter - "Reprise" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * Though technically considered a Murder Game, this event features a variation on the usual format. Traitors and Agents are able to kill at any time, not just once per round, and Survivors are also allowed to kill each other. * Similarly to Welcome to the Falls, this event strips characters of their weapons and powers, providing them with a set choice of weapons featured in Breath of the Wild. Category:Games Category:Calamitous Reprise